fanon_rugratsfandomcom-20200213-history
Another Family Reunion (Babysmurfrocks Series) / Part 4
Dil and Jill crawled over to the grownups as they were going to get their attention so Tommy and Timmy-Ray had a chance to get inside without being seen. As they got the attention of the grownups Dil and Jill were instantely the center of attention for the grownups as they were all saying how adorable they were and were hugging and kissing them. "Come on nows our chance." Tommy said as he led Timmy-Ray inside the house and over to the stairs Tommy and Timmy-Ray then headed up the stairs as they looked around. "Ok, so we can looks in the upstairs bathroom, my grandpa's old room, the room my mommy and daddy has when people comes over to spend the night, and mine and Dilly's room." Tommy said "Well where are we looking firstest?" Timmy-Ray said "Let's look in the extra room where your mommy and daddy slept firstest." Tommy said With that Tommy and Timmy-Ray headed over to the guest bedroom to look for any sign of Tony. Meanwhile the grownups had finally put Dil and Jill down as they crawled back to the playpen. "That was even worserer, I think I don't like Family Reunions that much, at least not that part of it." Dil said "I agree with ya Dil." Jill agreed Back to Tommy and Timmy-Ray who had searched just about every inch of the guest room leaving it a mess, but of course Tony wasn't there as they headed to the bathroom next, of course they didn't stay long after looking and soon were off to Stu and Didi's room. "This is my mommy and daddy's room." Tommy said as they crawled in and looked around They looked under the bed, in the closet, really anywhere a baby could hide but again just like before there was no sign of Tony. "He's not here Tommy where should we look now?" Timmy-Ray asked "All that's left to look is in my grandpa's old room and mine and Dilly's room." Tommy said "What if Angelica is right and he really did dissappeareded?" Timmy-Ray asked "I don't believe it acause Angelica always makes stuff like that up and trick me and my friends." Tommy said "Oh it's never like that for us back home." "Well then you're lucky we has to deal with Angelica all the time, except when she goes to preschool. Anyway let's keep looking." Tommy said as they walked out of the bedroom and headed to Lou's old bedroom At the moment the bedroom was used as a bit of a storage room at the moment as they opened the door seeing the boxes all in the room. "Well we better get looking," Timmy-Ray said as Tommy nodded as they went into the room looking into the boxes finding old books and CD records and other things. While they were searching, unknowing to them Tony had gotten up as he needed to use the potty. Didi had told him where the bathroom was when Didi and his mom took him up to Tommy's room. Tony sniffled with a blanket wrapped around him as he shuffled to the bathroom to use the potty. Of course Tommy and Timmy-Ray didn't find Tony in Lou's old room. "Well all there's left is to look in my room." Tommy said as they headed to his room "He has to be in there." Tommy and Timmy-Ray went into Tommy's room looking around as of course there were no signs of life. "Uh Tommy, I reckon Angelica was right and he really did dissappeareded." Timmy-Ray said "Maybe you're right," Tommy said about to get up but noticed how messy the sheets were on his bed and how the blanket was missing "Hey look, my bed is all messeded up even though I saw my mommy maked it up after we gots up!" "That means someone must've been here." Timmy-Ray added "Yep, hey did you hears that?" Tommy asked as he and Timmy-Ray listened as the sound of the toilet flushing in the bathroom could be heard along with the door opening and the sound of sneezing. "Yeah," Timmy-Ray answered "Let's go see," Tommy said Tommy and Timmy-Ray then walked out into the hallway as they saw who they've been looking for, it was Tony! Tony was wrapped in the blanket once more as he came out of the bathroom as was walking back to Tommy's room just as Tommy and Timmy-Ray came out "Tony it's you!" Tommy exclaimed happily "We all thought you dissappeareded." Timmy-Ray said Tony sneezed and shook his head "Achoo! I didn't dissappearded I just got sick when we gots here so my mommy tookeded me to the hotel place and went and gots me medicine. Because they didn't wants to miss the family reunion they camed anyway and asked your mommy, Tommy if there was any place I could lays down. Your mommy then broughted us up to your room where my mommy laid me down on your bed and gaveded me more medicine afore going outside and I have been up here ever sense." Tony explained as he coughed "Wow, I reckon yous has a cold Tony." Timmy-Ray said "Well since you're awake let's go see the others so they know you haven't dissappeareded." Tommy suggested "Well..A-Achoo! Ok," Tony said letting out another sneeze Tommy, Timmy-Ray, and Tony then headed down stairs, Tony trailing behind as he still had the blanket wrapped around him, as they went outside and over to the playpen. "You guys look they founded Tony!" Tammy-Faye exclaimed "Angelica was wrong after all." Chuckie said "Yep that's right, Tony didn't dissappearded he was just in my room sleeping acause he's sick. Anyway Tony I'd like you to meet my friends Chuckie, Kimi, and Savannah. I also liked you to meet my little brother Dil and Timmy-Rays' little sister Jill." Tommy said introducing his friends, brother, and Timmy-Ray's little sister to Tony "Nice to meet you all," Tony said before coughing "Oh wow you've gots a bad cold, maybe you should go lays back down." Chuckie said "Yeah Chuckie's right, that's our mommy and daddy tells us when either me or Chuckie is sick and that we should drinks a lot of juice and water and stuffs." Kimi said "I might as well, I'm really tired." Tony said as he coughed again as he went back inside After Tony went back inside the rest of the reunion went on smoothly as it soon began getting late as everyone started leaving as Timmy-Ray, Jill, and Tony were the only ones left out of all the babies. Tony's mom had brought him down stairs and surprisingly he was starting to feel a bit better after sleeping a bit more and of course with liquids and medicine along with it. "Hey guys," Tony said "Hi Tony, are ya feelin better?" Timmy-Ray asked "Yep, I should be better in another day or two at least that's what I hearded." Tony said "Well I'm really glad Angelica was making it up about that you disappeareded because of Dil and Jill." Tommy said "Me too," Dil said "Me three specially cause it would make me feel bad if someone dissappeareded acause of me." Jill also said "Well you don't have to worry about it now at least." Tony said The babies began to play for a bit until finally the rest of them left as Stu and Didi were pretty much exhausted from everything. Stu went on to clean up everything as Didi gave Tommy and Dil there bath before putting them to bed before going to help Stu clean up. Tommy and Dil soon fell asleep obviously warn out from the day but at least happy they found Tony and proved Angelica wrong. THE END Category:Babysmurfrocks' articles Category:Babysmurfrocks' Series stories Category:Another Family Reunion Chapters